High School Bride ( Remake yaoi ver )
by Daiogyu
Summary: remake dari HSB! - sebenarnya biarpun masih SMA, tapi aku sudah menikah. pasanganku adalah desainer muda yang sangat terkenal. harusnya aku memiliki kehidupan pernikahan yang membuat semua iri.kan? namun kenyataannya.. MEANIE couple! Kim Mingyu x Jeon Wonwoo, Seventeen's fanfic!


High School Bride

Cast : Seventeen's Mingyu and Wonwoo (Meanie couple)

Hai guys! Aku baru pertama kali post nih~ karna biasanya aku cuma ngepost di group facebook 'xiuhan' kebetulan aku Xiuhan shipper nih hehe.

Ini remake dari komik m&c! Yang bisa kalian temuin dimana aja (pokoknya kudu toko buku deh ya/?) Ga suka pairnya? Atau ga suka remake? Silahkan exit yaa~

High School Bride!

Remake.

 _Bertemu dengan orang yang ditakdirkan. Menjalani cinta yang indah. Kemudian menjadi pengantin orang yang kita cintai._

 _Pasti itulah yang diidamkan semua orang._

" APA?! MENIKAH? WONWOO?! "

" jadi dia calonmu?" tanya Jun penasaran, "iya ya, dia ini desainer muda yang sedang populer!" sahut Jisoo dari belakang.

"benarkah Won!?" kaget Junghan sambil menatap Wonwoo intens, meminta jawaban untuk pertanyaanya barusan. Wonwoo yang ditanyai oleh teman-temannya hanya menganggung canggung "iya hyung, kami sudah mencatatkan pernikahan kami, tapi upacara pernikahannya belum. Mungkin itu akan diadakan nanti" jelas Wonwoo kepada teman-temannya.

" apa-apan itu bikin iri saja!" cemberut Dino namja paling muda yang ada diantara mereka sambil memajukan bibirnya imut. " tadinya kupikir ada apa sampai kau menikah waktu masih SMA begini, tapi kalau pasangannya dia, aku bisa memakluminya _sih.._ " cibir Jisoo kesal. "hehehe.. mian hyung" kekeh Wonwoo canggung.

 _Jeon Wonwoo, namja berusia 18 tahun biarpun masih SMA, ia sudah menikah dan menjadi seorang huswife (mungkin hehe-terkikik geli-)_

" aku pulang " Wonwoo langsung melepaskan sepatunya dan masuk kedalam rumah, ' Mingyu belum pulang kah? ' batinnya saat melihat ruang tengah dalam keadaan gelap karna lampunya yang belum dinyalakan.

 _Bisa dibilang aku dan Mingyu adalah 'teman kecil, kedua orangtua kami bersahabat dan sudah seperti keluarga sendiri. Jadi kami sudah saling kenal sejak kecil, tapi..._

 _ **Aku tidak begitu suka dengan Mingyu.**_

 _Dia belagu_

 _Terlalu percaya diri_

 _Dia selalu bersikap sombong (selain itu aku tidak bisa melawan karena aku si wonwoo kecil begitu penakut dengannya)._

 _Makanya aku sama sekali tidak kepikiran._

 _Saat kedua orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan, dia mengatakan..._

" _oi! Kau tidak sendirian, mulai sekarang.. aku yang akan menjadi keluargamu!" lirih Mingyu kecil saat aku menangis didepan makam kedua orangtuaku, kata-katanya itu padaku yang menjadi sebatang kara. Meskipun ia sendiri seperti akan menangis. Tapi kebaikan Mingyu yang mengatakan itu terasa hangat._

 _Kemudia aku jadi sangat menyukai Mingyu. Setelah itu orangtua Mingyu mengambilku dan menerimaku seperti keluarga mereka sendiri. Selama menjalani hari-hari bersamanya, aku baru menyadari perasaanku pada Mingyu adalah cinta ketika aku menjadi murid SMA. Dan puncaknya..._

" _hei woo.. menikahlah denganku, kita akan menjadi keluarga yang sebenarnya " Mingyu kecil yang berumur 17 tahun mengatakan hal itu. Itu benar-benar lamaran yang mendadak! "eh..eh..?!" jawabku gugup._

 _Aku menuruti kenekatan Mingyu dan mencatat pernikahan kami dalam sekejap " AKU MAU!" sahutku nyaring. Sekarang... aku merasa sangat bahagia._

CKLEK.

" aku pulang " sapa seseorang dari pintu yang baru saja dibuka, " Mingyu? " sahut Wonwoo ceria. " ada apa hm? " jawab Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo, " hari ini pekerjaanmu cepat selesai ya? Ku kira kau akan pulang lebih malam lagi " ucap Wonwoo sambil memegang lengan Mingyu pelan.

" Kau sangat merindukanku ya? " tebak Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dekat, " Ha? Ti-tidak juga." Elak Wonwoo malu, " Huh, tidak manis, ah " cemberut Mingyu berpura-pura kesal. Melihat itu Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu " Apa? Itu gara-gara cara bicaramu yang selalu belagu, bodoh " jawab Wonwoo malu. " won.. " panggil Mingyu dari belakang pelan. Mendengar itu Wonwoo menoleh pelan,

CUP

"bohong kok, sifatmu itu juga yang manis" puji Mingyu menatap Wonwoo sayang. –Blush- "benarkah?" tanya Wonwoo tersenyum canggung. "oh iya, hari ini ada hal yang luar biasa." Ucap Mingyu sambil tersenyum, " hal yang luar biasa?" tanya Wonwoo. " aku diperbolehkan mengadakan pagelaran busana tunggal dengan labelku." Jelas Mingyu senang. Mendengar itu Wonwoo melebarkan matanya dan menatap Mingyu serius " hah?! Benarkah? Apa kau serius?" tanya Wonwoo _exicted._ Melihat ekspresi manis Wonwoo, Mingyu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban untuk pertanyaan Wonwoo.

" itu pasti kesempatan yang sangat besar untukmu!" puji Wonwoo senang.

"tapi untuk sementara ini... kurasa aku akan jadi sangat sibuk, jadi.. upacara pernikahan kita harus ditunda, sampai pekerjaanku stabil nanti" prediksi Mingyu tentang pekerjaannya nanti.

' apa? Maksudnya upacara pernikahannya diundur sampai pagelaran busananya beres?! Padahal aku sudah menantikan saatdi mana kami berdua memilih tempat upacaranya'

 _Aku sangat tahu hal itu, selama ini dia sudah banyak berusaha. Tapi bagi taiga, pekerjaannya adalah hal yang sangat penting. Kali ini aku harus bersabar._

" o-oh! Ti-tidak apa-apa" jawab Wonwoo, " upacara pernikahannya bisa kapan saja, kan?" lanjut Wonwoo meyakinkan dirinya dan Mingyu. ' kenapa aku sok kuat begini ya.. ' batin Wonwoo dilema.

Diruang makan yang luas, terdengar dentingan sendok yang sedang beradu dengan piring, terlihat Wonwoo yang memakan makanannya seorang diri sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

" ugh... sepi aku selalu makan sendirian disini"

Mingyu sibuk dengan persiapan pagelaran busananya, sejak saat itu, setiap hari dia pulang tengah malam.

" apa yang merasa kesepian cuma aku saja? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu " gumam Wonwoo lirih, " _apa maksudmu? Aku juga kesepian tahu._ " Tiba-tiba suara Mingyu terdengar samar-samar. "ha?" Wonwoo melihat kesekelilingnya, lalu melihat ketangannya yang sedang memegang telpon genggamnya sendiri "astaga" sahut Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil " benarkah?" lanjutnya bertanya pada Mingyu yang sedang tersambung dengan telpon genggamnya. " _iya, aduh gawat sudah jam segini. Aku kembali kerja dulu_ " jawab Mingyu panik. " Iya, aku mengerti berjuanglah, fighting!" sahut Wonwoo berusaha menyemangati Mingyu. Setelah mendengar suara Mingyu, Wonwoo menjadi sedikit lebih senang dan ceria, tiba-tiba sebuah ide lewat dipikirannya " Kenapa tidak aku saja yanng pergi menemuinya? Bagaimana kalau hari minggu ini! " ucapnya sambil bermonolog sendiri.

========= hari Minggu ===========

" Sip! Selesai! Bekal buatanku sendiri, semoga Mingyu menyukainya" ucap Wonwoo sambil menatap bangga kotak bekal yang berisi macam-macam masakkan yang di sukai oleh Mingyu sudah dia masakkan untuk Mingyu-nya.

"apa Mingyu akan senang dengan makanan kesukaanya atau, dia malah senang karena bisa bertemu denganku! Ehehe, padahal aku yang ingin bertemu dengannya!" ujar Wonwoo _pede._

' Mingyu tidak mengangkat teleponnya, pasti dia di _studio_ ' batin Wonwoo sambil menatap telepon genggamnya. Wonwoo segera melajukan mobilnya ke _studio_ tempat Mingyu bekerja. Sesampainya di _studio,_ Wonwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke ruangan Mingyu 'ah! Itu dia' batin Wonwoo senang. Sebelum memasuki ruangan Mingyu, Wonwoo memilih untuk memperhatikan Mingyu terlebih dahulu.

DEG –Blush-

" w-wajahnya serius" gumam Wonwoo pelan.

" Mingyu, yang ini bagaimana? Apakah aku terlihat cantik dengan baju ini?" tanya salah satu wanita berperawakan tinggi dan langsing, bentuk badannya yang proposional ini Wonwoo dapat menebak bahwa wanita ini adalah model di _studio_ tempat Mingyu bekerja.

" oh! Bagus, manis sekali! " puji Mingyu sambil memperhatikan si wanita.

Wonwoo yang melihat itu kaget, jantungnya berdebar tak karuan, matanya terasa panas.

' _rupanya biarpun tidak bisa bertemu denganku, dia masih bisa kerja dengan senang, soalnya rekan kerjanya perempuan yang sangat cantik, dasar pembohong apanya yang kesepian?!'_ batin Wonwoo kesal.

"Wonwoo?!" kaget Mingyu mendapati Wonwoo sedang berada di _studio_ nya.

" sedang apa kau disini? Kalau mau datang, setidaknya kau telepon " ucap Mingyu dengan wajah dingin dan datarnya, Wonwoo yang melihat itu terkejut tapi segera ia tutupi dengan menundukkan wajahnya " aku sudah menelepon tapi tidak kau angkat, aku juga datang Cuma untuk mengantarkan ini" jelas Wonwoo lirih sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Mingyu " aku pulang dulu " pamit Wonwoo langsung pergi dari hadapan Mingyu.

" _padahal aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya, aku tidak mengenal taiga yang seperti itu "_ batin Wonwoo sambil menangis dalam diam.

 _Kenapa ya... padahal aku baru saja merasa sangat bahagia tapi sekarang aku penuh dengan kebimbangan._

CKLEK BLAM

Wonwoo terbangung setelah mendengar bunyi debuman pelan pintu yang ditutup, ia langsung membuka matanya dan melihat kearah jam " 03.16 pagi, Mingyu baru pulang " gumamnya.

' apa dia dikamar mandi? ' batinnya saat mendengar bunyi air dari kamar mandi.

DRTTT DRTTT DRRTT!

" wuah! " umpatnya pelan karena kaget, Wonwoo menoleh ke arah telepon genggam milik Mingyu. " _halo? Mingyu! Yang menjawab kotak pesan, kau sudah tidur? Besok tidak akan kubiarkan kau pulang dan tidur, bersiaplah aku akan menantikan kedatanganmu. Tentu saja akan kurahasiakan ini dari istrimu –PEEEP-"_ telepon itu berhenti mengeluarkan suara. ' apa itu? Apa-apaan itu? Sebenarnya apa maksudnya? ' batin Wonwoo kecewa.

"kau belum tidur?" Mingyu mengagetkan Wonwoo dengan suara datarnya, "a-aku..."

BREGH!

Belum sempat Wonwoo menjawab, Mingyu mendorong dan menindih Wonwoo dikasur mereka, Mingyu menggunakan kedua lengannya untuk menopang berat badannya untuk tidak memberati Wonwoo. " atau.. jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa tidur karena menungguku ya? " tanya Mingyu pede sambil tersenyum, Wonwoo terdiam melihat kelakuan Mingyu yang berbeda dari tadi siang.

" kenapa kau bersikap biasa saja?" tanya Wonwoo yang lebih cocok disebut gumaman karena volume suaranya yang lirih dan pelan itu, Mingyu yang tidak mengerti menatap mata Wonwoo intens, "padahal tadi siang sikapmu seperti itu" ucap Wonwoo menatap mata Mingyu menantang. Melihat itu Mingyu merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar dan dingin " kenapa mengungkit soal itu disaat begini? Itu tidak ada hubungannyakan? " jawab Mingyu dingin.

"te-tentu ada hubungannya! Kita inikan keluarga, kalau ada yang kau sembunyikan, katakan dengan jelas sekarang" Wonwoo menatap Mingyu memohon, ia tidak mau bertengkar dengan Mingyu karena hal-hal tidak jelas seperti ini. " aku tidak menyembunyikan apapun" jawab Mingyu sambil memalingkan wajah dan beranjak meninggalkan kamar mereka.

"Terserah! Mingyu bodoh!" teriak Wonwoo kesal.

== Di ruang tamu ==

Terlihat Mingyu yang sedang duduk diruang tv sambil menatap lantai dibawahnya dengan tatapan kosong " apa semua ini... terlalu tergesa-gesa ya? " monolognya dalam keheningan.

" Perselingkuhan suami, pernikahan bukan sebuah tujuan tapi sebuah awal. SETIAP 2 MENIT 15 DETIK SEPASANG SUAMI ISTRI BERCERAI?" Wonwoo membolak-balikkan majalah beredisi khusus tentang Informasi Terkini tentang pernikahan dan perceraian.

" Gezz... tolong jangan perlihatkan keputus asaanmu pada pernikahan diumur segini Won! " kesal Jun menjitak kepala Wonwoo sayang.

"uh... habisnya, padahal sudah seminggu pertengkaran itu berlalu tapi tidak sekalipun Mingyu pulang kerumah. Dia tidak juga menghubungiku" jelas Wonwoo sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lengannya yang bertumpu dimeja sekolahnya.

" What? Tidak sekalipun?! Ah tapi mungkin dia sibuk sebelum pagelaran busana itukan?" Junghan kali ini angkat bicara karena kasihan melihat Wonwoo yang sedang bersedih itu. " tidak apa-apa tidak perlu susah payah menghiburku hyung" Wonwoo mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Soalnya aku mengerti kalau kami sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik" lirih Wonwoo membuat Junghan, Jisoo dan Jun menatap Wonwoo kasihan.

" apa mungkin dia sudah tidak mencintaku.." bisik Wonwoo sambil menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. " Wonnie-ah" panggil Junghan khawatir. "Sebenarnya, baru-baru ini... aku melihat Mingyu sedang berpelukan dengan seorang perempuan." Jelas Jisoo sambil menatap Wonwoo _innocent._

"HAH?" kaget Junghan dan Jun, Wonwoo yang ikut mendengarnya-pun menatap Jisoo bingung, " apa perselingkuhannya sudah dipastikan? " tanya Jun pada Jisoo.

Jisoo mengangguk mengiyakan " iya, sejujurnya aku juga berpikir apa dia selingkuh ya. Tapi orang yang berpikir tidak keberatan menikah dengannya adalah Wonwoo. Wonwoo juga yang berpikir kalau dialah orang yang paling kau cintai di dunia ini. Kalau keadaanya begini terus, kau tidak bisa percaya ataupun benci padanya kan? Kau tidak masalah dengan keadaanmu ini?" Wonwoo menatap Jisoo nanar " y-ya... kau benar hyung"

BRAKK!

"APA JEON WONWOO ADA?" teriak seseorang yang dengan tidak berperikepintuan langsung membanting pintu untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya. " Mi-Mingyu?!" Wonwoo kaget entah karena pintu yang didobrak dengan tidak elitnya tadi atau karena Mingyu yang datang kekelasnya tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu.

" apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Sebentar lagi pagelaran busanaku akan dimulai, kau memang tidak berniat tidak mau datang ya?!" kesal Mingyu menatap namja yang lebih tua tapi bersifat lebih kekanakan daripadanya.

"hah?! Pagelaran busana?" tanya Wonwoo _innocent_. ' memangnya hari ini?! Pikiranku penuh dengan kecurigaan perselingkuhan dan pertengkaran kami. Aku jadi benar-benar lupa tentang soal itu ' lirih Wonwoo dalam hati.

" jangan-jangan kau lupa ya?" tebak Mingyu kesal, "e-eh? Tidak" elak Wonwoo sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Mingyu yang menatapnya kesal. " dasar tidak punya perasaan " cibir Mingyu, " apa?! Apa-apaan itu padahal kau sendiri juga tidak punya berperasaan karena sudah mengabaikanku, setelah bertengkar seharusnya ada yang harus diucapkan dulu,kan. Ini tidak bisa dipercaya" kesal Wonwoo tidak terima atas pernyataan Mingyu tentang dirinya.

" sudah cukup, pokoknya kita harus pergi kalau tidak ada dirimu, pertunjukannya tidak bisa dimulai" Mingyu langsung menggendong Wonwoo dengan mudah dan menempatkan tubuh Wonwoo dipundaknya. " eh kenapa begitu?! Aku tidak ada hubungannya, kau kan Cuma memikirkan soal pekerjaan da tidak memperhatikanku! Lalu apa sekarang, dasar tukang selingkuh" kesal Wonwoo sambil memukul pelan punggung lebar Mingyu. " hah? Tukang selingkuh? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Mingyu tidak mengerti, "aku sudah tahu soal kau berpelukan dengan perempuan lain, juga dari seorang perempuan dikotak pesan handphonemu itu!"

" ah jadi kau sudah tahu? Sudah kuduga aku harus membuat batas yang jelas " kata Mingyu.

' batas? Apa maksudnya? ' lirih Wonwoo.

" Great! Membawaku kesini dengan cara seolah aku ini adalah karung beras lalu meninggalkan ku sendirian disini dan dia entah pergi kemana, apa maksudnya memintaku menonton pagelaran busana sendirian begini?!" gerutu Wonwoo kesal.

" Wonwoo! Jeon Wonwoo!" mendengar namanya dipanggil Wonwoo segera menolehkan kepalanya ke asal suara, " bisa ke sini sebentar? " tanya seorang wanita dengan pakaian glamournya, " loh? Kau orang yang dibilang manis oleh Mingyu kan?" sahut Wonwoo datar. Mendengar kesalahpahaman yang diucapkan oleh Wonwoo, perempuan itu tersenyum canggung " hah? Tidak bukan begitu, itu maksudnya bukan aku, tapi soal rancangannya. Soalnya Mingyu memang sangat menyukai pakaian buatannya. Malah mungkin aku tidak pernah lihat dia bilang 'manis' pada perempuan" jelas perempuan itu pada Wonwoo. " bukannya yang dibilang manis oleh Mingyu itu hanya Wonwoo seorang?" tanya perempuan itu lagi.

Wonwoo menunduk mengingat Mingyu pernah mengatakan bahwa sikapnya yang manis itu " seandainya saja begitu, saat ini, karena terjadi berbagai hal aku jadi tidak mempunyai kepercayaan diri. Aku datang kesini juga tidak ada artinya" kata Wonwoo lirih, membuat perempuan tadi tersenyum geli " Sudah pasti ada artinya, Wonwoo pokoknya cepat kesini, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi!"

Wonwoo langsung ditarik oleh perempuan itu entah kemana.

' _apa?! Ada apa ini? Sebenarnya apa-apaan ini!'_ kesal Wonwoo dalam hati.

"Hey! Apa kau tau? Dari mana nama label pakaian Mingyu ' Imogen Lily ' berasal?" tanya si perempuan. "dia bilang dia memberi nama itu berdasarkan karakter lelaki yang dicintainya, Lily itu maksudnya bunga Lily"

' _b-bunga lily? Menurutnya aku seperti lily? '_ "m-mustahil" lirih Wonwoo.

"makanya kau harus percaya diri. Pakaian itu juga Mingyu yang buat, benda yang dibuat hanya untukmu seorang" kata si perempuan sambil tersenyum.

Wonwoo melihat kaca dihadapanya kini ia memakai setelan tuxedo putih dengan sedikit warna feminim yang ada di sekitar bahunya dan wajahnya yang telah dipoles oleh makeup natural yang dilakukan oleh perempuan tadi.

"cha! Baiklah! Selamat jalan" si perempuan mendorong Wonwoo kearah gorden merah yang besar, Wonwoo yang bingung langsung menolehkan wajahnya ke arah si perempuan " jalan ke mana?!" katanya tangannya tidak sengaja menyentuh gorden itu, cahaya terang dari _spotlight_ langsung menyerang matanya membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan matanya imut.

"ada apa in—tidak mungkin, jangan-jangan ini upacara pernikahan?!" bisiknya tidak percaya, dihadapannya kini terlihat seorang pendeta yang berdiri di redcarpet yang sudah dihias dengan salib dan _audience_ yang tadi menonton acara pagelaran busana milik Mingyu sudah duduk dengan manis di kursi yang disediakan.

"aku sudah menunggumu, mempelaiku" ucap Mingyu menatap Wonwoo penuh cinta, "Mi-mingyu ini..."

"syukurlah baju pengantin buatanku sangat cocok denganmu" kata Mingyu lega. " kau bersikap dingin saat aku pergi kesanggar, apa alasannya karena ini?" tanya Wonwoo penasaran, " aku Cuma ingin merahasiakannya saja " jawab Mingyu sambil tersenyum tulus. " tapi akhirnya dengan ini kita bisa menjadi sebuah keluarga sesungguhnya, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka!" sahut Mingyu bahagia.

" _**Para hadirin sekalian! Terima kasih sudah hadir dalam pagelaran busana Imogen Lily hari ini! Hari ini adalah hari yang bersejarah bagiku. Dalam kesempatan yang istimewa ini.. izinkan aku untuk bertukar janji dengan orang yang paling aku cintai, Jeon Wonwoo yang namanya sebentar lagi akan ku ubah menjadi Kim Wonwoo"**_ perkataan Mingyu diakhir kalimat benar-benar sukses membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah karena malu dan bahagia yang dirasakannya. " Kalian diikat dalam sebuah pernikahan dalam keadaan sehat atau sakit, senang atau susah, kaya atau miskin, kalian harus saling mencintai dan menghormaati. Saling menghibur dan menolong. Apa kalian berjanji untuk saling mencintai seumur hidup kalian?" tanya Pendeta kepada Wonwoo dan Mingyu.

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan sayang " ya kami berjanji " ucap mereka berdua sambil berciuman.

HOREEE! SELESE HOREEE!

Maafkan jika typos yang bertebaran, kata ga jelas susah dimengerti, dan yang lain-lain! Oh iya disini Wonwoo itu lebih tua setahun daripada Mingyu tapi aku buat Mingyu jadi ga sekolah karena lebih fokus ke pekerjaannya. Jadi mereka menikah pas diumur 17 tahun dan Wonwoo diumurnya yang ke 18 tahun!

Review jangan lupa yaa~ gomawo.

_LIO's_


End file.
